The Unexpected Babysitter
by ambroa
Summary: An extrodinary mistake happens during the DMC3 timeline and now... Dante and Vergil have been transformed into children? Lady ends up finding herself stuck with quite a predicament taking care of two bratty, demonic 7 year olds inside the dangerous tower.
1. Prologue

**AN:** First DMC fic ever. And forgive me for the short first few chapters, but I think we all know how most of the canon story goes... but given THIS ISN'T A CANON STORY. ITS CRACK. And cutesy for fun too... the first two chapters are soley made to build up HOW the twins become what... they become here. eheh. And of course, later to see who picks up the peices.

Takes place DURING DMC3. And I must bear warning, this fic is full of... crack. Anyway- please enjoy! And feel free to leave any comments/critique!

Prologue is very short... yes, its supposed to be forshadowing.. yeah. ;;

* * *

Prologue:

Thunder roared as the windows within the library cackled madly in vibrations to the malicious weather outside. The dark priest within paid it a careless glance before tending aside the teenager whom he had delt some 'partnership' with a few months back... a rather stiff, broody lad he was, skin paler than the moonlight alongside with... unusual white locks of hair. Not that he didn't seem to take good care of himself in any stretch, however, always wearing the finest silk of his fancied color and keeping his hair clean, cut, and well groomed- slicked back with a precise amount of gel to seem as if it were entirely natural. Still though, anyone slightly educated within the dark arts would know very well that his demeanor alone is far beyond human.

A blessing? No. A neucence. The priest paid a hesitant sigh as the boy flipped through some more of the ancient books... as strong and wise as this young man may have seemed, the priest had good plans in store for him that may even... take him by suprise.

Apperently, his feelings were shining through to his expression- for the hybrid beside him glared at him skeptically. The older man simply nodded his head at him- false reassurance that nothing was at all on his mind. The youth simply then turned his head back, tending once again to researching the final seal.

An inward smirk. Oh but how well he could lie without even saying a single word.

----------


	2. 1 : Intervention

**AN:****WARNING HERE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE.** I've maniupulated the DMC3 storyline here. All in all, it still requires the blood of Mary, Dante, and Vergil along with the amulets to release the key to the demon world, but I changed the story a bit. Lady/Mary has NOT met Dante NOR Vergil. And She doesn't come in during their fight when the door to the lair of judgement is unlocked, but a bit later. Given this, I've rewritten the part where Arkham reveals hes actually Jester and his whole plans... differently to suit the story... so yes, its not entirley canon. Go on, bite me.

Also, I didn't throw a whole lotta detail here. you guys pretty much know how the temenigru looks, what Dante and Vergil are both out for and all that jazzaz. So yeah... not so important to be a detail whore on this particular chapter.

* * *

Part 1 - Intervention

Ugh. Just... ugh. How could this happen? How could she even let that monster get this far? Raising this tower in the middle of a blatantly inhabited city like this.

Mary could harldy beleive it. All this time she was hoping to beat that bastard to rising this... God forsaken tower (literally)- and here it was- not two weeks quicker than her even HEARING of his presence within the city, sprouting up right in the middle of NYC. All the more of an obstical for her to get to him and seal what needs to be done.

Her mission? Revenge... compensation even.. for taking the life of her mother and the hundreds of innocents in his filthy greed... she was so disgusted by him. Disgusted by looking at herself in the mirror and seeing his face reborn. Urgh. And somehow, she couldn't help but feel that she was so much at fault for all this... being related to him and all. Perhaps it was in her blood to feel this way.

She must have inherited it from her mother. There's just no way her disgusting father could hold any remorse for anything he's done... being that he only continues to do it.

Gathering Kalina Anne in its mass bundle upon her back, she slowly ambled up the steps within the one of thousands of rooms of the dark edifice- the ground literally stirring all sorts of dirt and dust with every one of her steps. This tower had literally... not been walked in for thousands of years.

Creepy.

Suddenly, she heard a slight stirr in the distance- instinctively whipping out one of her handguns, she whirled around and pointed the barrel in its general direction, fingers clicking the trigger in preperation to proceed fire... A slight flash of red fabric caught the corner of her eye- and within a split second, she shot at it fluently- expecting it to be a demon in hide... but alas- before the third bullet had been fired- it was gone; and the room had fallen silent again.

Huh. Odd. But then again, what about this tower wasn't? Temenigru was infamously known in legends to be filled with malicious booby-traps and bloodthirsty devils.

Giving it a final grimace, she returned her guns to their hoisters and continued walking ahead- wondering how much longer it would be before she could finally run into.. that horrible man.

* * *

What the heck was that, anyway? The young man in red suddenly stopped to take a look at the holes put into the very back of his coat. He could have sworn he hadn't seen anyone come in other than he (and.. his twin perhaps... but yeah duh- hes the one who rose the damn thing... but surly it wasn't him- he despises the use of guns..) Sucking his teeth in a fast, annoyed manner, he dropped the tail of his coat and shrugged. An odd irony. Who else could possibly survive in this tower that would use a human-made item such as a gun?

Weird.

Suddenly, Dante found himself infront of a massive door; along with the earlier obtained orachalcian in his hand ommitting a feirce glow. Bingo. No doubt this was the key to opening this large door. And something told Dante that he'd find exactly what he was looking for inside this very room.

Yes, Vergil. What a bastard... He had always taken his stuff when he was a kid, but weasling that amulet out of him a year ago with that... freak of a mad hatter. Downright slimy... only to throw it back to him and then steal it again once more in a rather... brutal matter earlier today...

But today... ah today.. he'd most certainly gain it back himself.

Maybe put Vergil in his place too. heh.

He had previously seen that his deviously annoying twin brother had an aquaintence with him... but as far as Dante was concerned, he would be of no bother.. except to MAYBE off and make him say he was sorry for flipping up his desk like that of how he _so very rudely_ did so earlier today..

Pushing the Orachalcian into the fitted mold within the door, it the tower suddenly once more shook violently (it sure has been doing that alot..)- and the door had finally opened. Once the way had been cleared, Dante pushed up his coat collar and stepped inside, eyes lighting up at the sight of his dark twin clad in blue within.

"... It seems you're having a bit of a bad day, Vergil..."

* * *

A long fight... damn had it been a long fight.. 

The two boys were still feirce at eachother however; swords clanging, guns firing, magic stroking about- and blood... lots of blood, spewing over the floor from both teenagers. A backhanded hit from Dante to Vergil's side followed by a quick slash to Dante's hip had the two on the floor, head to head, panting, both aching and driven for further fight... until a different voice soon echoed within the large, circular chamber.

"Bravo.. Well done. I hadn't imagined things to go this smoothly..."

Dante sneered. "...y-you.."

Soon, a clown-like individual dressed in practical humor attire emerged out into the room, being extra cautious not to step in any of the gore that the boys had ommitted from one another; clapping, cackling like a madman as he paid close attention to the movements of the two hybrids.

The teen in blue let out a hack before looking up to the new guest within the room, a heavy scowl masking his features. "... insane moron- This is a family affair," Sneering up at him, he gripped the hilt of yamato tightly in his right hand, "you clearly do NOT belong here." Pushing himself onto two legs out of dire force, he poised Yamato in his deadly rapid-slash stance- "Now leave!!" Launching himself forward with supernatural speed, Vergil agilly worked the samurai keepsake in his favor against the intruder- but was brought to an abrupt halt when the blade was caught straight out in midair...

The clown darkly laughed as he held the blade between his fingers.

"my my, haven't we taken a bit of a beating today, hmm, Vergil?"

"D-Damn you!!" The teen cursed in his face, taking in the scent of the clown's, stale breath.

To both their sudden suprise, the clown's voice then suddenly grew deep.. husky;

"_You have lost_..."

Before Vergil could even process the connection of the tone, he was abruptly flung back and thrown across the altar, his spine hitting the floor roughly, causing him to let out a pained grunt. Shaking his head, he then looked up, only to then see the frame of the clown disintigrate, and leave behind...

Ar...kham...?

A dark laugh as both brothers shared the same expression of near stupified at this man's sudden acheivement.

"Foolish from the very beggining, my dear Vergil. Absolute shame on you... underestimating humans... and now, you'll learn to live to suffer the conciquences of your mistakes.." Arkham slowly walked close to where the two amulets had been set, alongside with the shedded blood that was draining towards the center of the room... almost.. in sortof a nostalgic-like manner.

"... for now that I have what I need, I do not want anything to interfere with my plans.." The dark preist let out loudly as he pulled out his small, pink book and started to chant some phrases in the native underworld language.

Dante spat out excess blood in his mouth and sneered; "What are you on abou-"

Vergil's eyes widened as he near instantly recognized what he was doing. It was a curse... more than likely one for demonic extermination.

He registerd it all- and it all began to make sense- They've weakened eachother, spewing blood from one another within the room as an offering of Sparda's blood to the seal... and now that it had been done and they were no longer needed... Arkham was finishing them off...

Vergil yelled over at Dante, pushing himself to his knees abruptly, "Dante you moron!! Its a-"

But he was suddenly cut off- for quickly afterwards, a bright flash of light filled the room; eminating from where the preist had let out his curse, and suddenly...

The twins could see no more.

* * *

**AN: **See? Not a lot of details. Only enough to show where I changed what was canon. But as I said- the main base of arkham wanting to raise temenigru is canon, and its not a total AU story, just... a different way of going about it than you totally see in the game. I know very well Arkham uses all three at once and yada yada no spell and jazz like that; but again. Not canon. Got it? Good. I'll honestly tell you I didn't much like this chapter... but ah well. Be sure to review when you're finished! 


	3. 2 : The Mistake

Part 2 - The Mistake

Mary sighed and panted as she leaned herself against a hallway wall within the room she had currently navigated... near exausted from all the stairs alone she was forced to climb... not to mention the demons out to attack along the way. Like she hadn't seen enough of those today..

Okay letsee. She had recently passed the Statue of the God of Time... and... she was heading for the top... right?

Well, that was just her guess. Surly any man with a power driven complex such as her father would be doing his bidding at the top of the tower... or... maybe he was researching in the library..? Urgh. Hell. This seemed so hopeless. This place is so huge... lifting up one of her handguns, she retreived another set of bullets from her belt before reloading the gun and cocking it in preperation for next attack.

No, she wouldn't give up... No one was going home here until he's dead. Thats final.

Out of the corner of her eye, a bright flash in the far distance of the near endless hall nearly illuminated the entire room for a breif second, catching her attention in complete full as it had then faded nearly as quickly as it had risen.

What... _what__was_ _that_? By the looks of it... it may have been a spell.

A spell...

Lower level demons don't use spells... and thats all shes seen today- which means..

Mary's zeal had almost instantly returned as her chest then burned with rage at the thought of how very close she had to have been to that putrid man she had spent the last many years hunting.

_"yes... I've finally... found you."_

* * *

The bright light had quickly drained out... and the chamber had returned to its ordinary tinge of darkish blue and black.. Soon it had then fallen completely silent. Arkham turned around to assess the product of his spell... only to have his eyes widen the size of large coins.

Arkham couldn't belevie what he was seeing; the spell had apperenltly worked, for the two hybrids were there and clearly lifeless... but... something else _strange_ had happened.

Their bodies, originally those of a full-bloomed late teenager... were now curled up pitifully within their coats, their now oversized attire pooling around their small, frail-looking frames.

The spell had turned them into...

_...children...? _

Yes... they appeared to be... children. No older than six or seven years of age.

Impossible.. this spell was only meant to exterminate them after they had weakened eachother to such an extent... bring them to piles of dust... could he have read the spell wrong? Arkham was puzzled... trying so hard to asses what could have caused this sort of outcome.

Or... perhaps it wasn't meant to be performed by human tongue... being it was near impossible for the lips of a man to twist and slurr pronounciation the ways that of a devil can.

Well, either way, it did not matter. They were dead, nonetheless, so no matter what side effect may have occurred, the spell worked.. and there would be no way for them to interfere further with his plan to obtain his godly reign... Yes... this closure would just.. have to do for now.

Still though, Arkham just wanted to be... sure. Sure that they were silenced for good.

Soon pulling out a small glass vile of holy water; he shook it. Hm... not a whole lot left, but it'll have to do.. He then ambled quietly over to the twin circled in blue fabric, leaning down before the limp child, he undid the lid of the vile and poured the rest of the clear fluid upon the lifeless boy's arm.

A sizzling sound was made as the child's flesh burned... Arkham watched carefully... watching for signs of reaction.

But.. there were none at all. He didn't move, and the flesh didn't appear to be working to heal itself.

Satisfied with the results of his small test, he dropped the empty vile carelessly on the floor, collecting himself once more... The spell may have taken somewhat of an odd effect... but reguardless, now that their blood has been given and they are clearly out of the way... there was just one more thing he needed to complete the ritual to open up the realm of the demons... and that key... happened to be scouting this tower at this very given moment.

"Mary..."

Smirking to himself, he walked out of the altar... knowing that perhaps it be quicker if he found her before she find him.

After all, it is a big tower, and shes just... a little girl.

Shortly after Arkham had exited the room, however... the same small set of fingers Arkham had done his holy-water experiment upon twitched and curled slightly in the distance within the altar... before turning over and clawing at the bloodied ground weakly...

* * *

**AN:** Dumb chapter. I did't like it much either, but it got the job done. I wasn't really sure how to close it off either... ah well. Crit if you like. 


	4. 3 : Introductions

Part 3 - Introductions

Mary wasn't so sure why she had been walking through the hall she had seen the light come from so quietly... its not like she wanted to sneak attack him or anything... but perhaps it was moreso out of anxiety. She had been waiting for this opportunity for so very long, and now it was this close- what was she to do when the time came? When she was staring him face to face? Just "hi, bastard. I'm here to kill you." BANG" and its over?

Well, the point here was to clear her soul and to redeem her mother's blood. No matter what way she went about it, maybe it would all end out the same.

She suddenly came to a halt as she caught the sight of yet another Statue of Time, alongside a clearing within the hall- and a massive, highly decorated door... that was leaning half open. Was this it? Was this the room...? Was he in there this second? Oh god.. what if he was?

Mary felt her breath quicken. This was it. This was the moment it would all end. Why was she so damn nervous? Her hands were sweating profusely at the mere thought of... _killing her own father._

No.. Nonono.. He wasn't her father. He was a monster. A monster that she was going to silence. Right-

Her thoughts were put to a sudden halt as she then heard a high-pitched scream come from the altar.

Wha.. what on earth?

Moving towards the door and pushing it open to take view on the circular chamber, her eyes went wide as she caught the sight of a young boy being circled and cornered by two large Vanguards, their schythe's arched high in the air in attempt to strike the child. He let out a scream again, absolutely frightened by the two attackers.

Mary was quick to act, taking out two handguns, she shot violently at the two demon attackers, completely taking their attention away from the threatend child and turning towards her. Immediately running into the room in a differed angle from where the child was, the two monsters instantly used this provokadive move to chase her, and in doing so, lead them right into her trap. Once a good distance away from both the kid and herself, she instantly took out two mini-grenades and bit off their key's before tossing them at the dual attackers... sending them both in a huge explosion; sand and dust remains exploding within them as they then disintigrated into nothing against the altar floor.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she then turned to the child in attack, the first thing on her mind aside from logic and reasoning as to WHY a child was inside the tower was if he had been hurt or not. The monent she turned though, she noted that there was not just one, but two children there, one of them on his knees and in a rather disoriented position.. explaining as to why she hadn't seen him earlier. Taking further analyzation on both, she noted that the one on the floor was wearing nothing but an quite largly over-sized vest covering and hanging off his entire body... and the other boy, whom she had seen first was wearing absolutley _nothing._

Ohhkkay... two _naked_ children.

She carefully approached them, but the moment she had found herself close enough to get a decent look at them, the one on the ground stood up abruptly infront of the other, holding his arms out in an extreme defensive stance in some sort of act to protect his companion; Mary had just then gotten a much clearer look at him... his hair was a pure white, almost glowing within the altar, slightly tinged at the corners with blue from the atmosphere; and his face, clean and soft soft-looking- was nearly as pale as a wriath.. It could have been considered as angelic even... that is.. if she weren't quick to note the clear angry scowl was plasterd to his youthful features.

"Stay BACK!!" he snapped at her. "I won't let you or any more of your monster friends hurt my little brother!!!"

Mary paused for a moment... looking at the boy from behind... who seemed to be identical to his protector?

Ahh. Twins. Of course.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you or your brother... can't you see I helped you just now?" she tried to say to him reassuringly. "I'm actually here looking for-... nevermind. What on earth are two boys like you doing in a place like this? Are you alright?"

"GET AWAY!!" The one upfront yelled, then moving to swat a hand at her in some attempt at an attack. She moved back and sighed, now a bit fixated upon her new predicament. What are the odds of children being found in such a ghasty dead tower? Were they an illusion? She would have to be careful and keep her guard up.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to try and hit a lady?" She then caught the offending arm, only to have him let out a breif cry as she felt something quite slimy on its contact.

Blood... from what felt like some sort of acidic burn wound.. and it was warm. No possible way it could have been an illusion of the tower..

She immediately let go and the boy jerked it back, hissing at he held it tight.

"... are you okay, Vergil?" Said a nervous, slightly higher voice from behind him.

"Shut up, stupid, I'm fine.." the front snapped back.

"Dun call me stupid... you're stupid!"

"No YOU ARE!"

"NO YOU!"

Mary let out an exasperated sigh, putting her guns away completely- "Boys boys!! Stop it!! Stop fighting; jeez.. how in the world did you two get here, anyway?" How on earth did you two get here _alive _should have been the more proper question, but she didn't want to frighten them.

"None of your-" The older one was about to speak before the one from behind suddenly spoke out-

"PRIZE!!!"

Mary cocked her head to the side, a bit puzzled by the sudden outburst from the younger. "... prize?"

The child from behind's eyes had grown wide and glossy as he worked to answer her question, still keeping close to his protecting twin. "Some mean old man took our prize." he let out, rather sadly.

Mary inwardy gasped... more than likely knowing whom they were reffering to.

"What did the man look like? And what prize?"

"Mommy gave Vergil an' me a prize for our birthday... an' he took it..."

"Shut up Dante!! You know we're not allowed to talk to strangers, you dummy!!" The what seemed to be older twin then suddenly gave the younger a thwap to the head with his fist- causing the younger to yelp and then start to cry.

"ooOOW!! ...hic..I hate you Vergil..."

Mary stepped forth on this, wanting to place her hand on the younger's shoulder- but respecting that the older one was still on high guard of him, "Hey hey, don't say that to your brother, hes only trying to protect you."

The younger one rubbed his eyes, face pink and flushed from the tears he was trying to rub off. "... but.. he always hits me.."

"Only because you're a dummy."

"Come on now, thats not nice. Look, if its that much of an issue, lets not be strangers anymore." Mary closed her eyes intently and let out a huff... she did have an important duty that needed to be done here... she really didn't have time for dealing with these kids like this; but... well.. she couldn't just _leave them here_. The demons would kill them for sure... and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she went on knowing that.

Just one more thing that vastly seperates herself from her putrid father. Dignity.

She then held out a hand out and opened her eyes to look at the two directly- but in a calm, unthreatening manner.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Dante..." outsaid the meeker twin, "an' this is my brother, Vergil."

Mary smiled and closed her eyes. "Dante and Vergil. Those are cute names... how about I help you two out of here? Its far to dangerous for you two to be sticking around. Theres lots more monsters here that will get you if you do.. and I can't insure that I'll be able to fight them all off like those last two."

Dante nodded, moving out and away from his brother to get closer to her in approval to the agreement that they'd try and escape the tower to avoid any more... monsters that may be out to get them... but Vergil didn't move a single bit from his spot.

"Wait a minute... you never told us _your_ name." He said to her rather defensively.

At this she suddenly paused, her name? The last person to use her name in any sort of decent manner was.. her mother. Her father would use it, but every time he did it would cause her blood to boil with hatred. Well... being this was only a temporary thing... they didn't need to know her REAL name.. and she surly didn't want the two to address her in a matter that she oh so hated.

"Kalina Ann." She then said quickly.

"Thats a stupid name." Vergil then retorted arrogantly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Mary suddenly twitched in anger. Stupid? Stupid?!? That was her beloved mothers name! Urghhh... that little.. okay okay.. calm down, Mary. They're just children. They don't know any better...

"Well thats my name. If you really don't like it, then what do you want to call me?"

"LADY." Dante then shouted out.

Um... lady?

"You're a big grumpy lady, so I wanna call you Lady."

"Urgh.. dumb Dante." Vergil then muttered to himself before moving towards where the other two stood.

"Okay okay fine. You two can call me Lady if thats what you really want. Now... lets get you two out of here and back home where you belong.."

Dante smiled and nodded before taking her hand roughly and looking to her for approval to move on as they began to walk, while Vergil reluctantly tagged nearly a ten foot distance behind them.

Mary turned her head as something shiny suddenly caught her eye. She stopped breifly, and leaned over to pick it up.

Huh.. It was... just a little glass bottle.

"Whut's wrong, Lady?" Dante skeptically questioned, his head cocking to the side. She turned back to him and smiled, tucking the glass vile into one of her gunbelt's pockets. "Nothing, Now... before I off and take you home.. we should REALLY work on finding something to cover you up with... wherever your parents are, I'm sure they won't be too thrilled to see you in the nude." Small Dante innocently looked down at himself and giggled, finding it rather funny that he was buck-naked.

Well... maybe they'd try and find something along the way when outside the tower. Its not like the temeni-gru actually had a GIFTSHOP or anything... let alone one that may carry little boy's clothes... and it really wasn't the safest place to be rumageing about with two children on hand...

Taking Dante's hand once more, they began to walk out of the chamber, Mary then turned slightly to look at Vergil, who was quite a bit behind them.

"Are you coming? If you stay that far away, the monsters will pluck you away and I won't even have any way of knowing about it. You don't want that now, do you?"

"I don't need _you_." he sneered back at her.

Tch. What a brat

"Fine.. suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Urgh... she'd just have to keep a careful eye on him as well.

She then suddenly let out a deep sigh. How annoying that she has to now undo all the work shes done getting up this tower as she now seemed to be stuck with the new, prideless mission of... _babysitting_, but at least her concience would be clear... and who knows? Maybe she could reap the benefits and restock some of her ammunition. Plan was, she'd dump the kids off at their home, ditch and return here ASAP. Yeah...

Couldn't be too difficult... right?

* * *

**AN:** Ohhhooo poor Lady has nooo idea what shes gotten herself into. you should totally reveiew, btw. :DD Makes crappy author very happy. 


	5. 4 : Tedious Begginings

Part 4 - Tedious Begginings

"I'm hungry." Came young Dante's voice as they continued to walk.

Mary was getting quite tired of stairs... and even more tired of having to turn her neck around every five seconds to make sure Vergil was still safe... being he was so _very insistant_ to stay so far behind them. They had been making their way down again for roughly an hour and a half, Mary working her absolute damndest to make sure she was retracking her last steps she made up the tower.

She had passed the two Statues of Time already... and they were currently passing the large indoor bridge above the bottomless fall.. so she was sure that she was going the right way. She was feeling rather fortunate that she had already done clearing of most of the demons this path fairly recently, so they didn't have too much complication... _so far,_ anyway.

"Are we almost there yet? I'm hungry!"

Urgh. But it sure would be a hell of a lot easier to concentrate if it wasn't always SOMETHING with Dante. They had already had to stop three times and scout out a place for him to go to the bathroom, then they had to stop AGAIN because his feet were hurting... and now..

"Heyhey I'm hungry!!"

"OKAY!!! I heard you the first time!!" she snapped back at him rather pessmistically; but feeling slightly bad afterwards, she outwardly sighed and hesitantly put a hand to her face. "... okay.. okay... Look, Dante... does it seriously look like I have anything to eat on me right now? All I have is guns, and you can't eat them, or else we wouldn't have anything to fight these monsters off with."

He wasn't clinging to her hand anymore, but at the tip of her gunbelt now- which he had been tugging at every time there was something he needed. "But.. but my tummy's grumbling an' I want ice cream..."

She took her hand off her face and glanced back at him... sheesh. He may have been cute, but he sure was a pain in the ass. Were all kids this annoying? "I'll tell you what... after we go to the shop outside this big place and get you clothes, I'll take you home and you can ask your mom for some? Hmm? That sounds nice?"

Dante looked away from her sadly, suddenly growing very silent. Mary stopped for a moment and noticed this, curious as to what she may have said to make him suddenly go quiet. "... What? Whats wrong?"

"Stupid Lady." Came a voice from behind. "We don't know where our parents are."

"... what?" She then turned around to reply to Vergil, but only to be suddenly halted by the moment she caught sight of what he was doing.

The older twin a few meters away from them- leaning over the edge of the bridge... looking down at the seemingly endless hole below whilst holding himself on one leg to get the best possible view. It made her slightly nervous... but she didn't address it... yet, anyway.

"Dad has been gone since we were very young.. and our mother went missing recently. We don't know where either of them are... Dante is a huge momma's boy, so he turns into a big baby whenever he hears about her."

"DO NOT, VERGIL. An' admit it!! You miss her too!!"

"But I don't act like a big crybaby about it. I don't need _anyone_."

Mary looked at him skeptically, seeing that Vergil refused to even make eyecontact with either of them while talking. What the heck was up with this kid?

"Vergil, you don't have to be a crybaby to miss your mother... I miss mine all the time too you know."

A rough tug to her belt from Dante. "I'm NOT a crybaby!"

She patted him on the head softly and smiled. "..Yes..yes.. sorry.. of course not."

"So? What do _you_ know." Vergil pessimistacally said in response.

Mary let out a sigh; what did she know? She lost her mother when she was young too. Only difference is, Mary _knew very well _that there was no chance of her coming back. "What do I know? Well, unlike you, I knew for a fact that I'd never see my mother again. She was... taken away from me.. _permanently_." Yes. In less-kind words, she was murdered. "You on the other hand, you have a very big chance of seeing her again, so instead of being so moody all the time, you should keep your chin up and stay optimistic for the day that she returns to you..."

She then let out a small, sad smile. "... who knows? Maybe she'll bring your father back with her."

"Really?? You think so??" Dante asked cheerily as his face stretched into a large grin, excited at the thought of their entire family being reunited again.

She ruffled his hair. "It could happen."

"I doubt it." Vergil snorted.

Mary huffed out. Both these kids were getting really annoying... _real fast_. And to think she someday wanted kids of her own. Hah. Not anymore. "Well fine then. Live in a negative world if thats how you really want it, Vergil."

He sneered. "... psh. whatever." He then scooted forward, pushing himself further up the rail to have his stomache lean far over as he unsteadily looked down into the endless fall. Mary then frowned at this, noting at how dangerous it was that he was near hanging off the ledge.

"-hey! Get away from that rail! If you fall, I'm not coming in after you."

Vergil, however, completely ignored her. "You're not my mom. You can't tell me what to do."

Mary put on a frustrated expression as she turned around completely, having Dante lose grip on her gunbelt as she put her hands on her hips and took a few steps towards him. "I'm not your mother, but I'm helping you and I'm _the adult_. The least you can do is respect me and the fact that I'm only trying to function here for your own good. Do you seriously have no manners?"

"You talk too much. Dante and I were perfectly fine without you and-"

"MONSTER!!!" Dante suddenly cut his brother off as he pointed high at an oncoming blood goyle that suddenly formated above them just before it let out a loud screech. The moment it swooped down in efforts to attack the trio, Mary whirled around immediately with her pistols in hand and fired at it a few times, just enough to frighten it off its first attack as the birdlike-demon recoiled and whirrled around them in the air, preparing for its second dive. Before she could target and hit it, however, it dove out of the sky and directed its line of fire straight towards Vergil.

"Get DOWN!!" Mary yelled as she launched herself at the older twin, her body toppling over his and dragging him to the ground as it then suddenly missed the two of them. She laid ontop of him belly-side down, holding her left hand arm on the back of his head as protection, and the other in use for shooting sparattically at the red goyle with her trusted pistol. It was quick, but not quick enough to escape every one of her shots, for the moment the first bullet to connect made its way through it; the large goyle was immediately stopped in its place and abruptly turned into stone- falling right out of the sky. It quickly and gracelessly landed with a heavy thud... causing the ground to vibrate slightly- a very short distance from where Dante was standing

Mary held her gun in its direction, incase it didn't give up and ended up breaking out of its freeze- but... something... unexpected started to happen.

The bridge beneath them began to shake violently, and not too soon later, bits of it began to give out- right in the exact five foot radius to where Dante stood.

"Dante!!" She yelled to him; scrambling to get to his aid as she watched his face helplessly fall in complete horror as the ground beneath him crumbled and had given out- the blood goyle next to him falling deep into the endless bottom... his half of the bridge completely cracking and collapsing...

He let out a loud shreik as the only ground supporting his body had then completely fallen apart... falling deep into the abyss below.

* * *

**AN: **I actually had more to this chapter, but I figured a little cliffhanger would be a nice way to put off. As always, reviews are encouraged! The twins are easy play, being their out of the canon age and more likely act- I've always pictured Vergil to be a little pessmist, while Dante is a cheery, immature yet oddly charming momma's boy. XD Its Mary I'm concerned about. Maybe I'm making her too nice? Hmm.. 


End file.
